Oh Shit! My Classmate is
by Ringo Kouichi
Summary: SasuNaru version from same fic and same author. Naruto –seorang ninja yang kelewat absurd- mendapat tugas dari menteri pendidikannya untuk mengamati sebuah kelas di Jepang, yang konon jebolan muridnya sukses-sukses. Demi itu ia harus menyamar menjadi murid biasa dan bertindak super biasa tapi kejadian menjadi tidak biasa ketika ia mulai menyadari kalau teman sekelasnya adalah...
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Shit! My Classmate Is…**

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Humor, Friendship,

Drabble, Hints Sho-Ai

Pairing: … X Naruto

Rate: T

Summary:

SasuNaru version from same fic and same author. Semi Canon.

Naruto –seorang ninja yang kelewat absurd- mendapat tugas dari menteri pendidikannya untuk mengamati sebuah kelas di Jepang, yang konon jebolan muridnya sukses-sukses. Demi itu ia harus menyamar menjadi murid **biasa** dan bertindak **super biasa** tapi kejadian menjadi **tidak biasa** ketika ia mulai menyadari kalau teman sekelasnya adalah…

/a… as..assassin?/host… apa itu? MC kondangan?/cosplayer…urgh~/kyaa! Vampire/

Naruto, miss typo, ide pasaran, abal, absurd, humor garing, hint sho ai, drabble.

Perhatian:

Fic ini hanya fiksi belaka, segala isinya tidak perlu diambil hati. Enjoy.

 **~ringo~**

Oh shit! My classmate is…

 **Chapter 01**

 **Intro**

Naruto, pemuda Konoha dengan tubuh tidak seberapa tinggi ( _baca: pendek_ , dan badan tidak seberotot orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitarnya sekarang ( _baca: kerempeng)._ Berjalan tak tentu arah di salah satu sudut bangunan megah bernama Meiji Gakuen.

Ha-ah… Naruto menghela napas berat. Ini hari pertamanya sebagai siswa korban program menteri pendidikan di negaranya, alih-alih program sistem pertukaran pelajar demi mencari metode pendidikan terbaik tapi, dibalik nama itu ada konspirasi terselubung. Ia tahu kalau negaranya tidak menginginkannya dan menganggapnya hanya sebagai monster tapi mengirimnya ke dimensi lain dan menjadi mata-mata itu cukup keterlaluan. Dada Naruto berdenyut sakit. Adakah orang di desannya yang benar-benar menyayanginya? Naruto tersenyum kecut.

Si blonde terus berkutat dengan pikirannya, setelah berjalan melewati tangga lantai tiga Naruto sampai di deretan ruang kelas XI, salah satu kelasnya nanti ada diantara ruangan yang dari luar dicat _baby blue_ ini. Menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Semua orang disekitarnya terlihat sama, remaja, labil, dan acuh. Ia tahu bagaimana sifat remaja bisa seperti itu karena ia tahu bagaimana hidup dimasa ia kebanyakan hormon dan bertingkah seenak jidat. Ya itu masa lalu. _Hmm… kata-kata di pikiranku tadi seolah mengejek kalau aku tua sekali._ Batin pemuda bernetra bitu cerah, ekspresinya pundung seketika.

 **Bukk…**

Seorang siswa menubruk tubuh kurus Naruto, biar tidak terlalu keras dan ia yakin si pelaku tidak sengaja. Faktor perbedaan proporsi tubuh membuat Naruto terhuyung dan nyaris jatuh.

Nyaris.

Karena ada seorang yang menangkap tubuhnya sebelum berbenturan dengan lantai.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto hanya melongo, melihat seorang remaja berkulit pucat di hadapannya. Mata _jade_ dan rambut merah menyala. Manik tajam pemuda itu meneggelamkan Naruto entah kemana.

"ne? kau baik saja kan? _Boku wa Gaara desu. Yoroshiku_."

Pemuda yang mengaku sebagai Gaara itu tersenyum ramah, dan tokoh utama kita. masih melongo.

…..

…..

Ya. Begitu kejadian empat menit yang lalu. Orang yang membantu Naruto aka Gaara ternyata adalah teman sekelasnya. Sangat beruntung karena ia jadi tidak perlu repot mencari kelas lagi. Terpujilah Kami-sama.

Menapakkan kakinya pada ruang kelas bercat krem pucat tersebut. Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh dengan kelas yang oleh menteri pendidikannya digadang-gadang sebagai 'kelas terbaik di dunia'. Biasa saja. Kecuali delapan belas mata penghuni kelas itu yang memandangnya aneh. Gaara tidak termasuk karena mereka sudah berkenalan ingat? Oke, jadi dia lah siswa kedua puluh.

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu." Wali kelas menepuk bahu Naruto pelan, sedikit mendorong agar muridnya lebih melaju ke depan.

Naruto terkejut. _Crap_! ia gugup sekali, padahal dulu ia pernah mengalami hal yang lebih menyeramkan, perang, membunuh, menjalankan misi rahasia, tapi entah kenapa mata kedelapan belas bocah ingusan sialan itu seolah menelanjangi Naruto, membuatnya berada pada titik _nervous_ tertinggi.

Menutup mata sebentar, lalu membuka kelopak mata perlahan, menampilkan iris _sapphire_ jernih. Menarik napas sekali. Ia harus tenang. _Naruto tenang_ , sugestinya. Kau Naruto Namikaze, Namikaze bukan Uzumaki, siswa SMA biasa.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Namikaze. Aku siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Konoha. Mohon kerja samanya." Naruto memasang senyum semanis mungkin meski alisnya berkedut tanda ia tidak tenang sekarang. Pemuda berkulit tan hanya berharap bocah-bocah itu akan dapat membantunya meneliti kemajuan pendidikan di negara ini demi negaranya. Oh satu lagi. Ia juga harus mati-matian menyembunyikan identitasnya yang asli sebagai ninja. Semoga ini akan berjalan dengan lancar, semoga.

…..

…..

' _hai, aku sudah sampai di Meiji Gakuen. Hn. Sepertinya pekerjaan kali ini akan berjalan mudah. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Aku akan rajin mengirim pesan. Tertanda: Naruto super kece.'_

 **-bersambung-**

 **A/N:** Selamat sore! Saya datang lagi dengan fic gaje lagi (note: abaikan fic yang lain). Fic ini terinspirasi dari khayalan liar saya kalau seandainya teman-teman sekelas saya sebenarnya memiliki pekerjaan-pekerjaan rahasia. Beuh… kaya apa jadinya? He :D

Terimakasih bagi para readers dan silakan review.

Saya dengan senang hati menerima kritik, saran, ataupun ide untuk fic ini. Terimakasih –lagi-.

Maaf kalau ada readers yang pernah membaca fic ini karena memang fic ini adalah versi Naruto dari fic tersebut. Tapi saya rasa tidak ada yang pernah membaca ya? Hmm saya tahu, saya tidak populer ahahahaha..


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Shit! My Classmate Is…**

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Humor, Friendship,

Drabble, Hints Sho-Ai

Pairing: … X Naruto

Rate: T

Summary:

SasuNaru version from same fic and same author. Semi Canon.

Naruto –seorang ninja yang kelewat absurd- mendapat tugas dari menteri pendidikannya untuk mengamati sebuah kelas di Jepang, yang konon jebolan muridnya sukses-sukses. Demi itu ia harus menyamar menjadi murid **biasa** dan bertindak **super biasa** tapi kejadian menjadi **tidak biasa** ketika ia mulai menyadari kalau teman sekelasnya adalah…

/a… as..assassin?/host… apa itu? MC kondangan?/cosplayer…urgh~/kyaa! Vampire/

Naruto, miss typo, ide pasaran, abal, absurd, humor garing, hint sho ai, drabble.

Perhatian:

Fic ini hanya fiksi belaka, segala isinya tidak perlu diambil hati. Enjoy.

 **~ringo~**

Oh shit! My classmate is…

 **Review Replies** (kalau masih ada yang baca lagi sih ahahahaaha):

 **Kyunauzunami** : iya ini lanjut :3. **gerrysaraswati** : remake, tapi gak jauh beda hehe. Kalau yang di fandom sebelah mohon maaf sudah dihapus. Mau fokus satu-satu aja. (niatnya) biar bisa namatin. Gomen. T_T. **guest** : ini nongol hehe… **shiraishi connan** : iya kayaknya #ragu juga. **Sasunaruniacc** : banget. Over narsis ahaha. Yaah maaf udah aku hapus hehe. **Cacunalupolepel** : iya ini lanjut. **Hunkailovers** : siyaap. **Kuchiharu:** maklum nyesuain sama tinggi author T_T. **Guest** : bisa jadi bisa jadi :D. **Avanrio11** : iyaa ini apdet makasi ya udah nunggu,,, jadi terharu :'). **Yukibluesapphire** : okeeee. **Mellyn3** : makasii… iya ini masih dalam tahap belajar.. doain bisa lebih baik ya . **Ururubaek** : okee

Makasi ya yang udah baca dan udah review… jadi bener bener semangat lanjutin. Buat kalian yang udah mau baca ini dia lanjutanyaa… terorettorettoret :3

 **Note:** Ralat, mulai chapter ini Naruto tidak datang dari dimensi lain yaa… Tapi dari suatu desa ninja terpencil aja. Kalau dari dimensi lain tambah ngabsurd aja nih fanfik.

 **Chapter 02**

 **Oh Shit! My Classmate Is An Assassin!**

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya pelan. Ruangan disekitarnya gelap, menjadi remang-remang ketika ia dapat menyesuaikan maniknya dengan cahaya bulan yang menyorot dari jendela di depan ranjang yang ia tiduri. Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ bangun dan memijit pelipisnya pelan, ia sedikit pusing.

"Sial, sepertinya aku ketiduran sampai malam."

Naruto teringat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, ia ijin ke UKS saat jam pelajaran terakhir. Membolos sih tepatnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Karena mata pelajaran saat itu adalah _the creepiest creature in this_ _world_ –Matematika-, perlu ditambahkan kalau ternyata guru pengampunya seorang yang super duper galak tidak keruan, raja neraka ketujuh, pria dengan spidol keramat, dan buku paket terkutuk –Morino Ibiki-sensei.

Naruto bergidik ngeri membayangkan dua objek tersebut. _Oke_ , itu semua sudah lewat, yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah bergegas keluar dan pulang ke apartemen. Mencium bantal dan tempat tidurnya yang empuk kemudian bergegas tidur –lagi-. Sambil bersiul si pirang melompat dari tempat tidur, berbalik badan sebentar memandang tempat tidur yang kusut. Naruto memang bukan anak rajin, semasa di apartemen Konoha, Naruto sangat jarang memebereskan tempat tidur. _Boro-boro_ membereskan, bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa tidak diganggu panggilan misi saja sudah syukur. Tapi, jelek-jelek - _eh_ ganteng-ganteng begini Naruto pemuda taat tatakrama, idaman para ibu rumah tangga di Konoha, Naruto tidak akan membiarkan tempat tidur UKS yang ia tiduri dibiarkan berantakan. Jadi, dengan kemampuan seadanya Naruto membereskan tempat tidur tersebut, meski hasilnya tidak jauh berbeda _sih_. Tapi, setidaknya dia sudah berusaha kan?

 **Seet…**

Sebuah bayangan gelap melintas cepat, netra Naruto tidak menangkap objek itu dengan jelas padahal ia menoleh secepat yang ia bisa. Bergidik. Mendadak kepala si _blonde_ dipenuhi dengan gambaran makhluk ghaib yang ia takutkan dan hindari jauh-jauh. Eww… apa benar di jaman semodern ini masih ada makhluk-makhluk semacam itu. Tak lama berselang Naruto dapat mendengar suara orang berkelahi di luar sana. Sekarang bukan saatnya ia memikirkan hal yang mistis-mistis. Kali ini jelas ada perkelahian di dekat sekolahnya. Instingnya sebagai ninja bangkit, jangan sampai ada seorang kriminal yang menyakiti warga tidak berdosa dimana Naruto ada di dekat tempat tersebut. Sombong Naruto. Padahal ia tidak diizinkan melakukan tindakan apapun yang membayakan kerahasiaan identitasnya. _Yaah_ … setidaknya ia bisa meninju atau mematahkan beberapa tulang penjahat salah tempat itu. Seringai Naruto kejam sembari bergegas keluar dari pintu.

 **Crk..crk**

" _Et dah_! Pintunya pakai dikunci segala?"

Tidak kehabisan akal Naruto cepat menuju jendela, membukanya tidak pelan sama sekali dan melompat keluar. Untungnya Ruang UKS ada di lantai dua, ia jadi tidak kesulitan keluar. Kalau di lantai lima pun ia masih bisa melompat dengan selamat. Naruto sudah biasa melompat-lompat dari satu atap ke atap lain ketika di Konoha. _Mati?_ Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali memikirkan kata itu, walaupun tidak dipungkiri perlahan-lahan tubuhnya semakin lemah karena segel Kyuubi merongrong tubuhnya.

"Ck sial", decak Naruto ketika merakan perutnya seolah dipukul cukup keras. Segelnya pasti melemah lagi, tapi Naruto mencoba berkonsentrasi dan rasa sakit itupun hilang. Naruto terus berlari.

Naruto telah sampai di jalanan lengang di sekitar Meiji Gakuen, sepi, ' _Dasar sekolah eksklusif!_ ' batinnya. Pemuda konoha tulen itu berhenti berlari, harapan melihat pengeroyokan atau hal semacamnya sepertinya harus ia lupakan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sama sekali. Lengang, sepi, dan membuat Naruto mengantuk. Sambil menggerutu ia berjalan gontai menuju apartemen.

 **Bukkk…**

Seseorang menabrak Naruto dari belakang, tubuh mungil itu jatuh terjerembab.

"HEIII! APA-APAAN KAU!" si korban protes, ya jelas lah. Naruto tidak rela wajahnya yang eksotis mencium jalanan dengan tidak elit begini. Syukur tidak ada yang lecet, bagaimana kalau hidungnya patah atau jerawatnya pecah? Bisa babak belur kalau sampai Naruto _rasengan_ pelakunya. Huh. Belum cukup Naruto mengutuki pelaku penubrukan, muncul tersangka kedua

 **Tap**

Yak. Tersangka kedua sukses menginjak punggung Naruto. Habis sudah kesabarannya yang memang sejak lahir sudah ada di ubun-ubun.

"HEI BERHENTI KALIAN BERDUA! BERANI-BERANINYA MENGINJAKKU!" sewot, jari telunjuk ia tuding-tudingkan pada dua objek yang mendadak berhenti mendengar suara cempreng Naruto.

 **Dorrr…**

Manik biru Naruto membulat. Di hadapannya satu dari dua tersangka penginjakan ambruk dan menyeruakkan bau amis besi.

' _Itu tadi pembunuhan kan? Pembuhuhan_!' Naruto tidak mau terlibat dalam hal seperti ini, ia hanya ingin mengamati kelas yang konon lulusannya terbaik. Remaja tanggung itu mengambil langkah seribu, menjauhi TKP pembunuhan. Bisa _berabe_ kalau nanti ia harus jadi saksi. Lalu… lalu saat ia ditanya identitas dan lalalalanya semua akan semakin rumit. Masa iya ia akan mengatakan kalau ia adalah seorang _ninja dari desa ninja terpencil_ yang sedang ikut acara _student changing_ dalam rangka menyelidiki salah satu kelas. Hah? Kabur terasa lebih logis. Meskipun ia bisa melawan dan menangkap pembunuhnya, tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa mempertaruhkan keamanan identitasnya. Menolong orang lain? ia ingin tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia bukan pemuda polos yang senaif dulu. Lagi pula, Naruto yakin orang yang ditembak itu sudah tewas.

"Berhenti." Suara baritone rendah menghentikan langkah kaki si blonde. Ia tidak berani berbalik, bisa ia tebak, yang memanggilnya tadi pasti si pembunuh. Tidak berniat menjawab Naruto bersiap lari kembali. Jangan harap dia berlari dengan kecepatan ala-ala ninja atau melompat dari satu atap ke atap lainnya. Naruto hanya berlari sewajarnya manusia biasa. Satu peraturan lagi dari hokage, menunjukkan kemampuan ninja adalah ilegal dalam tugas ini, siapa tau ada ANBU yang bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang memergokinya. Kemudian menyeretnya dengan alasan gagal menjalankan misi. Atau mungkin ANBU itu akan melakukan tindakan nomor dua, membunuh saksi mata. Naruto tidak rela kalau harus ada nyawa yang terbuang karena kecerobohannya. Naruto mendengus pasrah, pikirannya menjadi tidak fokus. Celah itu dimanfaatkan pembunuh dengan pakaian serba hitam itu untuk menangkap saksi mata dari pekerjaan yang baru saja ia selesaikan.

 **Sret**

Tangan berbalut sarung tangan hitam menepuk punggung Naruto. 'Mati aku', batin Naruto. Perlahan ia tolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, memberanikan diri menatap si pembunuh. Kemungkinan kejadian yang dapat Naruto perkirakan setelah ia menoleh adalah si pembunuh akan menodongkan senjatanya entah di kepala atau dada, terserah bagian mana yang pembunuh itu suka. Lalu tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ si pembunuh menarik pelatuk dan 'DOR'. Peluru menembus tubuhnya, ia akan merasakan sakit sedikit. Pembunuh itu akan mengira ia mati, tapi ia tidak bisa mati karena Kyuubi akan meregenerasi luka itu dengan cepat. Si pembunuh pasti _shock_ berat. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya hanya menunggu media memberitahukan ada _immortal_ berkeliaran di sekolah SMA atau lebih buruk dari itu, ia dijadikan bahan penelitian oleh para ilmuwan gila. Naruto mual membayangkan tubuhnya dibelah belah dan membayangkan bagaimana kalau ia tidak bisa mengontrol Kyuubi. Hancur rahasianya sebagai ninja. Urgh! –dan jangan lupakan bagaimana hancurnya tempat itu kalau Kyuubi mengamuk.

"Kau bukannya si anak baru?"

Eh? Naruto mendadak sadar dari lamunannya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Si pembunuh memanggilnya 'anak baru'. Membalik arah, dihadapannya ada seorang bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian serba hitam dan memakai topi, berdiri mantap. Hal lainnya yang dapat manik biru tangkap adalah kristal obsidian yang berkilat tajam.

 **Dorrr…**

Kejadian pertama sudah terjadi, si pembunuh melepaskan tembakan. Naruto masih berdiri dan menatap bingung.

"Ti…tidak mungkin." Pistol bergetar di tangan si pembunuh, ia tampak terkejut melihat reaksi Naruto. Kenapa bocah itu tidak mati? Pemuda dengan pakaian hitam bertanya dalam hati. Dan Naruto hanya berkedip beberapa kali. _Oh iya_ , kalau hal seperti ini terjadi ia harus berpura-pura mati seperti manusia biasa. _Oke_. Naruto memegang dadanya yang terkena luka tembak. Menjatuhkan diri ke jalanan yang dingin, dan bodohnya ia berkata,

"Akh… aku mati." _Crap_! Dasar korban sinetron.

Si pembunuh cengo. Ia berjongkok kemudian mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh yang tergeletak di jalanan. Saat mengguncang-ngguncang tersebut entah sengaja atau tidak tangan si pembunuh menyentuh benda terlarang dan keramat disentuh siapa pun.

"Ahn~" Naruto mendesah dan reflex menutup mulutnya, vital regionnya disentuh bung! Si pembunuh terkejut, mundur beberapa langkah, angin bertiup cukup kencang sampai topi yang dikenakan pembunuh terlepas.

"Sasuke?" sekarang keduanya saling pandang, mereka teman sekelas yang menghadapi momen ter- _awkward_ dalam hidup mereka.

 **###**

Keesokan harinya Naruto berjalan ke sekolah ditemani Gaara seperti biasa. Sejak ia disini Gaara lah yang secara suka rela selalu menghampiri Naruto untuk berangkat bersama. Maklum mereka satu arah dan sama-sama berjalan kaki. Pagi biasa setelah malam yang tidak biasa.

 _Ha-ah…_ Naruto menghela napas. Tidak disadari oleh Gaara karena ia berjalan sedikit di depan.

 **Grap**

"Dobe-" seseorang memanggil Naruto dengan nada _sing a song_ , sementara sang objek berbalik patah-patah, bulir besar keringat menggantung di pelipisnya.

 **Gluk**. Ia menelan ludah.

"Teme… maksudku S…sasuke." Suara pelan Naruto membuat Gaara menoleh. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada ninja yang jauh lebih pendek dari dirinya.

"Kau tidak akan membocorkan rahasia kecil kita pada temanmu kan, 'Naruto-chan'?" Naruto merasa seolah terserang listrik 100.000 volt dari Pikachu saat Sasuke membisikan kalimat nista tersebut. Si muka pucat melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gerbang Meiji Gakuen.

Naruto mematung.

Gaara menatap curiga

…dan Sasuke menyeringai senang.

 **###**

' _Kau tau? Aku mulai mendapat masalah disini. Aku tidak tahu apa aku masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai pulang ke rumah, bahkan sampai besok saja aku ragu. Aku akan menghubungi lagi nanti. Naruto.'_

 **-bersambung-**

A/N: Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Silakan review…


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh Shit! My Classmate Is…**

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Humor, Friendship,

Drabble, Hints Sho-Ai

Pairing: Sasuke X Naruto

Rate: T

Perhatian:

Characters OOC. Banyak istilah khas Naruto. Konoha keIndonesia-Indonesiaan. Fic ini hanya fiksi belaka, segala isinya tidak perlu diambil hati. Enjoy.

 **~ringo~**

Oh shit! My classmate is…

 **PLOT HOLE! PLOT HOLE EVERYWHERE… MAAFKAN T_T**

"talk"

'mind'

 **Chapter 02**

 **Oh Shit! My Classmates are Host!**

"Kau tau _Host Club_ di lantai lima itu?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Kyaaa! Uh kau _kuper_ sekali! Mereka itu pria tertampan se-Meiji Gakuen tahu?"

"Benarkah! Kalau begitu aku ingin bertemu mereka antarkan aku kesana!"

Naruto, si ninja kelewat narsis yang dalam misi penyamaran sebagai siswa SMA mengarahkan maniknya pada sekelompok gadis yang berbincang heboh di perpustakaan. _Ha'ah…_ padahal ia berharap bisa tidur dengan tenang, tapi ternyata perpustakaan pun sama ramainya dengan kantin. Ia harus mencari tempat lain. Mengambil jas yang ia sampirkan di kursi, si pirang melaju meninggalkan perpustakaan.

###

Akhir-akhir ini telinga Naruto sering sekali mendengar anak-anak perempuan yang menggosipkan _Host Club_. Yang katanya cowoknya keren-keren lah, ganteng lah, mempesona lah. Lah… Kalau yang ada di kepala Naruto saat mendengar kata _host_ adalah bayangan seorang laki-laki kemayu yang menjadi pembawa acara musik di salah satu stasiun tv swasta di Konoha, atau kalau ada penggambaran yang lebih baik adalah seorang bapak-bapak yang sering mengarahkan para tamu di acara _kondangan._ Yah, begitulah hakikatnya para _host,_ pembawa acara, kerennya sih _master of_ _ceremony_ –aka _emsi_. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya mengenai _host_ Naruto sampai tidak sadar kalau lantai yang dipijaknya sudah tidak ada.

' _Tidak ada, eh?'_

Manik _sapphire_ membulat, sudah terlambat saat ia menyadari bahwa di hadapannya ada anak tangga.

' _Shit!'_ umpat si pirang refleks, ia tergelincir. Jatuh pasti akan sakit. Kalau ia menggunakan teknik ninja bisa gawat juga di sekolah. Oke, ia menerima tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja, pasrah dan berdoa. Paling badannya keseleo, kalau itu sih Kyuubi bisa menyembuhkannya barang sehari dua hari. Yang jadi masalah itu rasa sakitnya, jatuh dari tangga jelas Naruto pasti akan merasa sakit dan saat Kyuubi menyembuhkannya rasa sakitnya juga datang berkali lipat. Untung saat Sasuke menembaknya kemarin Kyuubi secara refleks memasang _kekkai_. Coba saja kalau tidak? Bisa tumbang selama seminggu.

Tubuh mungil Naruto melayang di atas anak tangga, hanya menunggu gravitasi menjatuhkannya ke lantai atau berguling-guling dulu.

 **Sreet…**

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?"

"Eeh?"

Pemuda yang satu tangannya ia rangkulkan pada ninja berambut kuning dan satu tangan ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh mereka berdua agar tidak berguling jatuh, tersenyum lembut.

"EEEEEHHHHHHH! NAGATO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" si pirang berteriak panik.

"Gawat! Seharusnya kau diam saja Naruto..." panik membuat Naruto bergerak liar dan membuat keseimbangan Nagato goyah.

"…atau kita akan jatuh…" Nagato berujar pelan.

 **Bukkk…**

Terdengar suara benda jatuh cukup keras. Naruto merasakan sakit di pantatnya, sudah barang pasti bagian itu yang mendarat terlebih dahulu. Merasa ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan cepat manik biru Naruto menengok pada orang yang jatuh bersamanya dari tangga.

"Nagato kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto menatap pemuda berambut merah yang jatuh tak jauh dari dirinya. Ia tampak meringis kesakitan sambil tangan kanannya ia genggam pada tangan yang lain.

"N..Nagato?" si ikal merasa bersalah, secara tidak langsung penyebab kejadian ini dia kan, kalau Nagato tidak menolong dan… oke, ia tidak panik pasti hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Naruto pelan mendekati teman sekelasnya.

"Tanganmu ter..kilir?" ia berkata takut-takut, Nagato mungkin sangat marah sekarang. Di hadapannya pemuda berambut magenta hanya diam dan sesekali meringis kesakitan.

"Nagato?"

 **Puk…**

Tepukan Nagato di puncak kepala Naruto membuat ninja berpangkat _jounin_ itu merasa semakin bersalah, bagaimana tidak si Uzumaki itu sudah terkilir masih tersenyum dan berkata

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naru-chan!"

' _Damn_! Panggilan menjijikan itu lagi. Sangat tidak maskulin.' Aura disekitar Naruto mendadak suram. Apa ia seimut itu? Tapi Naruto rasa tiap ia berkaca yang ia lihat ya wajah tampan bukan cantik. Lalu kenapa mereka memanggilnya dengan embel-embel chan? Pasti ada yang salah dengan otak anak anak disini.

"Oi kalian berdua tidak apa apa?"

Dua orang berjalan cepat menuruni anak tangga, menghampiri Naruto dan Nagato yang jatuh. Satu dari dua pemuda itu, yang berambut merah terang, -Naruto tidak kenal- menghampiri Nagato. Sepertinya ia sedang mengecek tangan Nagato yang terkilir. Dan satu lagi pemuda yang berambut jingga, teman sekelasnya –Yahiko- menatapnya intens.

"Kau Namikaze kan? Si anak pindahan?"

Ragu-ragu Naruto mengangguk, berbeda dengan Nagato yang kalem dan lembut temannya yang satu ini terkenal emosional, meledak-ledak pula. Matilah Naruto, dia pasti akan dimarahi. Yahiko menarik paksa kerah Nagato dan memojokkannya pada tembok terdekat.

"KAU..!"

"Hentikan Yahiko, jangan marah pada Naruto. Ini hanya kecelakaan!" belum Naruto mendapat amukan dari si jingga, Nagato sudah memotong dan mendekati dua orang teman sekelasnya. Dan si pirang meraih tangan Yahiko agar dijauhkan dari kerah Naruto. Dengan berat hati Yahiko melepaskan cengkeramannya.

 **Uhuk-uhuk..**

Naruto terbatuk.

"Maafkan aku." Naruto menunduk dan memohon maaf sebisanya.

 _Ck.._ Yahiko mendecak.

"Apa boleh buat, tapi asal kau tahu Nagato pasti akan kesulitan beraktivitas dengan tangannya yang begitu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" bentaknya.

"Ti…tidak apa-apa, tanganku pasti cepat sembuh kok." Yahiko memaksa tersenyum.

"Kau itu!" kesabaran Yahiko memang harus berlipat-lipat kalau berurusan dengan saudara merangkap teman berambut merahnya ini.

"Nagato benar, ia masih bisa menulis dan melakukan hal lain yang cedera kan tangan kirinya." 'Yah paling susah kalau cebok sih~' lanjut Naruto dalam hati, entah ada setan mana sampai ia mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Ano.. sebenarnya…"

"Nagato itu kidal." Si rambut merah aka Sasori yang sejak tadi diam angkat bicara.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH!" terkutuklah Naruto dengan mulut besarnya.

###

"Ayo, masuk saja jangan malu-malu." Nagato membukakan pintu dan menebarkan senyum manis, hah…semakin ia tersenyum membuat Naruto merasa semakin bersalah saja. Si ninja beriris biru masuk dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Naruto Uzumaki tercengang, ruang yang ia masuki ternyata sangat luas, dengan dua set sofa dan tiga buah _table set_ untuk minum teh, serta jangan lupakan keramik yang terpajang apik dimana-mana sebagai hiasan. Mustahil sebuah sekolah punya tempat aneh seperti ini. Masih dengan keterkejutannya Naruto merasa ada seseorang yang memeluk dari belakang.

"SASORI SENPAI!" Si rambut merah yang ternyata kakak kelasnya di Meiji Gakuen dengan _sembrono_ memeluk Naruto. Si korban menggeliat macam ulat, berusaha melepaskan diri. Naruto masih canggung di tempat itu, ia merasa dilemparkan ke dimensi lain ketika masuk ruang _host club_ , manik birunya menilik ke segala arah, mana _sound system_ untuk acara _ngemsi_ sih? Katanya ini klub _host_.

 **Krieeet.**

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka, berat, berderit serupa _sound effect_ film horror. Naruto berbalik, menatap asal suara. Dari dahan benda tersebut menyembul sesosok pria berambut jingga kelewat sadis. Menyeringai setan. Bertepuk pelan.

 **.plok.**

Yahiko, teman sekelas Naruto, nomor absen 19. Pemuda Tokyo produk eksodus Kyoto yang panas, pemegang julukan ketua geng pembuat onar _Akatsuki_ , dan ajaib. Ia kakak angkat dari Nagato Uzumaki, si anak nomor satu paling rajin dan ramah. Ajaib. Ajaib. Dari kabar angin Naruto juga pernah mendengar kalau si jingga ini mantan pacar Konan, status masih mengemis cinta, dan dibalas dengan tamparan teramat keras. Yeah, setiap hari bergaul dengan Kiba, Ino, dan Choji membuat arus gosip tak henti menghujani Naruto.

"Ehm, Namikaze." Yahiko berkata takzim, Naruto hanya mengangguk takut-takut. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan si jingga sialan ini ada dihadapannya.

"Karena kau sudah membuat Yahiko cidera jadi kau harus menggantikannya jadi _host_ , mengerti?" Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Tapi, dengan pakaian seperti ini" Sasori mengitari Naruto dengan tatapan ala desainer professional. "kau tidak akan bisa jadi _host_ , _cantik."_

'apa? Cantik katanya?' Naruto merasa ia harus cepat pergi dari sini.

"Makeover" Yahiko memberi titah dari salah satu sofa, sejak kapan dia berpindah tempat. Naruto semakin bingung dengan tindakan orang-orang ini. Sasori menarik paksa Naruto. Nagato? Ia tersenyum manis sambil menyesap _jasmine tea_ perlahan.

###

"Bagaimana?" pemuda berkuncir kuda yang sepintas mirip Gaara mengibaskan rambut sewarna darah miliknya, pose khas iklan shampoo. Dari balik tubuh tak teramat jenjang Sasori, Naruto malu-malu keluar.

 **Blush**

Wajah Yahiko mendadak bersemu merah. Tampilan Naruto kini kontras dengan kostumnya sehari-hari. Yang kucal dan kumal, maklum di Konoha Naruto hanya ninja kampung yang bahkan jarang merawat dirinya sendiri. Kalaupun merawat diri itu artinya Naruto dirawat oleh Sakura karena sekarat diserang musuh. ' _Ngomong-ngomong_ soal Sakura, -teman yang selama ini ditaksirnya- sedang apa ya di Konoha? Apa dia memikirkan Naruto seperti Naruto yang selalu memikirkan Sakura di tiap malam menjelang tidur.'

-Ah Naruto, pemuda tak peka kode wanita yang selama ini jelas menganggapnya hanya sebatas teman.

" _Ano_ , dimana tempat aku _ngemsi_?" Naruto berkata polos.

"hah _ngemsi_? Maksudmu MC."

Naruto mengangguk spontan.

"hahahaha…" Yahiko tertawa terbahak, meski tidak sefrontal Yahiko dua temannya yang lain juga tampak menahan tawa.

'Apa yang salah sih?' Naruto semakin bingung.

"Jadi kau kira _host_ itu pembawa acara begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk. Memang kenapa sih? Ia heran dengan ketiga anggota _Akatsuki_ ini, tertawa-tawa tidak jelas.… _jezzz._

"Begini Namikaze," Yahiko merangkul Naruto dengan satu tangannya. "klub _host_ , adalah klub yang tugasnya itu memberi pelayanan pada siswa lain. Utamanya para cewek dan cowok kesepian. " si jingga menjelaskan serius.

"WHAT!" 'Apa! _hell no_!' Naruto terkejut dan bergerak mundur. 'Jadi yang dimaksud _host_ disini bukan _emsi_ tapi… ah,' Naruto tak sanggup mendeskripsikan. Rasa panik membuat sistem saraf Naruto cepat menghantarkan impuls informasi. Ia jadi ingat pernah membaca _host-host_ begitu di salah satu komik. Naruto bergidik ngeri, ia tidak mau diperbudak kemudian menjadi pemuas rasa kesepian makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang datang ke klub nista ini. Naruto berbalik badan dan mengambil langkah seribu. Sayang seribu sayang, tubuh kerempeng aduhai Naruto ditahan Sasori. Enak saja si pembuat masalah ini mau kabur.

" _No no no_ … kau tidak boleh lari." Sasori menarik tubuh Naruto mendekati dua temannya.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku." Naruto menatap melas pada pemuda bermata coklat dihadapannya. Nagato berkali-kali menarik baju Yahiko, sepertinya ia juga kasihan.

"Tidak! Kalau kau mau pergi dari sini. Aku akan melaporkanmu pada guru BK bahwa kau sengaja mencelakai Nagato."

' _Shit_ '' Naruto _kicep_ , setengah dari kata kata Yahiko itu benar karena ia turut andil dalam kecelakaan itu. _Ha-ah…_ tapi demi celana dalam Neptunus, ia terlalu _innocent_ untuk melakukan pekerjaan sebagai _host._

"Pagi semua, aku datang lagi!" Suara lantang Konan menarik perhatian empat pemuda yang sedang beropera sabun ria. Gadis cantik berambut biru itu sempat kaget selama beberapa detik, tapi kemudian ia ceria kembali. Ia berjalan mendekat, membungkuk hormat ala bangsawan kemudian berkata.

"Apa aku boleh menyewa jasa _host club_." Yahiko mendengus tidak suka, biar pun status mereka 'mantan pacar' tapi hubungan mereka kini tidak ada akur-akurnya. Bisa dibilang seperti anjing dan kucing begitu. Atau hubungan _kuman_ dengan _antiseptic_.

"Tentu saja!" Sasori, yang dari sononya sudah tergila-gila dengan wanita atau pria, menjawab semangat. Bahkan ia sudah berjongkok, macam pose pangeran kerajaan.

"Aku tidak mau denganmu, Sasori." Pemuda yang mendengarnya shock, hatinya hancur. Ia ditolak mentah-mentah. -Sepertinya Sasori berlebihan.

"Aku mau dengan dia!" tunjuk Konan pada Naruto yang masih berdiri bingung.

"Aku eh?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

###

"Jadi namamu Naruto Uzumaki?" Konan memainkan teh dengan sendoknya. Senyum manis gadis itu belum lepas sejak tadi. Pemuda yang duduk berseberangan dengannya sekarang ini nampak kikuk dan malu. Menarik. Konan makin gemas saja.

"I… iya." Jawab Naruto tergagap, hancur harga diri Naruto. Ia memang senang mengintip gadis mandi di kali, tapi kalau bertatap muka intens begini ia belum pernah. Pacaran saja belum. Ha-ah… salahkan ia yang pengecut dan seseorang dirumahnya yang _over protective_.

"Kau lucu Naruto." Tangan lembut Konan mulai menggerayagi tangan tan Naruto yang menggigil takut.

"Aku mau pacaran denganmu."

 **Bwussshhhhh….**

Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. Nyawanya sudah timbul tenggelam, sebagai catatan, Konan adalah cewek pertama yang menembaknya. Di depan umum pula. 'Sakura, maafkan aku! Aku sepertinya tidak bisa setia padamu.' Batin Naruto sinting.

Di belakang guci besar Yahiko mengamati tindakan penembakan Konan dengan mata penuh amarah. _God damn_! Ia tiak menyangka tindakan memaksa Naruto jadi sukarelawan _host club_ membuat harapan cintanya kandas begini. Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Ia harus bertindak!. Si bocah jingga yang dikuasai cemburu bangkit dari tempat sembunyi, menghentakan kakinya cepat. Ditariknya tangan kurus Naruto, membuat si empu kaget dan mendelik bingung. Sebenarnya Naruto mau marah-marah tapi melihat tatapan menyeramkan Yahiko, Naruto memilih diam.

 _Ha-ah…_ ia tidak bisa sembarangan di negeri orang bukan?

"JANGAN MEMPERMAINKAN ANAK INI KONAN!" Yahiko berteriak marah, padahal niatnya tidak begitu, tapi kalau urusan dengan gadis pecinta origami ini ucapannya menjadi bertolak belakang dengan pikiran.

"APA MAKSUDMU? KAU CEMBURU!" Konan menggebrak meja dan bangkit menatap manik coklat Yahiko.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK NONA _TOMBOY_! MANA ADA COWOK YANG MAU DENGANMU! BENAR KAN NAMIKAZE?" Yahiko menatap Naruto meminta persetujuan, Naruto bingung mau menjawab apa.

'Err…'

"ENAK SAJA!"

Sebuah tamparan melayang, nyaris mengenai kepala Yahiko kalau ia tidak cepat menghindar. _See_! Kenapa Yahiko memanggil Konan dengan tomboy? Tenaga Konan tidak bisa disamakan dengan gadis normal. Menang lomba karate tingkat kotamdya tiga kali berturut-turut juga tidak normal.

Melihat kekacauan yang semakin memanas Nagato dan Sasori tidak tinggal diam. Mereka berusaha sekuat tenaga menenangkan si gadis sebelum membuat ruang klub luluh lantak. Dasar Konan gadis baja, tindakan _offensive_ Sasori dan Nagato berakhir dengan memar di wajah karena tendangan dan pukulan. Konan-Yahiko-Naruto masih berputar-putar, berlarian diruangan klub sambil melempar barang-barang disekitar. Oke… dua dari _Akatsuki_ mengangkat tangan, pasrah.

"BERHENTI YAHIKOOOOO! Jangan bawa lari calon pacarku!"

"Hahahaha… tidak akan!" Yahiko menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Konan.

Tapi belum lama ia bangga dengan dirinya yang di atas angin, Naruto terhuyung jatuh. Ia menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. Karena ia masih 'digandeng' oleh Yahiko maka tubuh Yahiko ikut limbung.

'Gawat!' Naruto akan tertimpa tubuh Yahiko. Naruto menutup mata, daripada ia berteriak 'kyaa kyaa…' memangnya ia gadis baru puber apa.

 **Bukkkkk…**

Naruto mendengar suara pukulan dan suara gedebuk setelah itu.

Penasaran, ia buka manik _sapphire_ miliknya. Di hadapannya tidak ada sosok jingga lagi, yang ada seorang pemuda pucat bermata _onyx_ dengan rambutnya yang berdiri melawan gravitasi.

"Jangan ganggu milikku." Orang itu berkata pada Yahiko yang berguling ke arah tembok. Penghuni lain ruang itu menatap terkejut. Tidak ada suara. Sosok pemuda berambut pantat ayam berbalik, menampilkan seringai yang paling Naruto takuti sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

-Sasuke-.

"Kau tidak apa apa kan? dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

Sasori menatap cengo.

Nagato meratapi ruang klub hancur.

Yahiko setengah sadar setelah berguling karena ditendang, ia masih menggumam. 'sialan kau Sasuke/muka mayat/Uchiha' berulang ulang.

Dan… Konan terus memegangi hidungnya, wajahnya memerah. Kemudian ia cepat berlari keluar dari ruang itu, disusul suara debaman keras pintu yang ditutup kasar.

- _Awkward moment_ lagi-

###

Sasuke menarik naruto dari tempat yang Sasuke anggap mengancam Naruto. –mengancam keberlangsungan bibir merah Naruto tepatnya. Tunggu dulu apa yang Sasuke pikirkan? Ia jadi bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pun Naruto, ia bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke yang seenak jidat menariknya secara paksa. Genggaman Sasuke lumayan menyakitkan sebenarnya. Karena itu Naruto melepaskan tangannya dengan cara menyentakkannya paksa, terkesan kasar dan tidak suka.

"Lepaskan!" satu kata pemuda pirang tersebut dibalas Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus sedikit tidak terima. Melihat ekspresi Sasuke seperti itu membuat perasaan Naruto menjadi tak nyaman.

"Err… Terimakasih sudah membantuku. Tapi kau tidak perlu sampai menarikku seperti tadi, teme!"

Naruto rasa kata-katanya seperti yang biasa diucapkan tokoh utama di _shoujo_ _manga_. Tapi, entah mengapa hanya kalimat itu yang meluncur keluar. Berhadapan dengan Sasuke begini membuatnya tak nyaman. Berdebar-debar. Mungkin karena Sasuke sudah tahu rahasianya pikir Naruto. Entahlah.

Hn. Dengus sasuke tidak berarti kemudian melenggang pergi.

Hati Naruto mencelos. Kenapa sasuke tidak menjawab kalimatnya seperti di _shuojo manga_? -Eh _shoujo manga_ lagi?

Naruto, si pemuda _blonde_ masih mematung di tempatnya dan menatap Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh. Otak Naruto memerintahkan untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini tetapi anggota tubuhnya yang lain menolak. Naruto mulai gila. Baru lima langkah menjauh, kaki jenjang Sasuke kemudian berhenti. Sasuke berbalik.

"Apa aku harus menarikmu lagi agar kau mau berjalan ke kelas? Waktu istirahat sudah selesai." Ceramah Sasuke panjang dan diakhiri dengan senyum yang sepertinya baru kali ini Naruto lihat terpatri di wajah pucat Sasuke. Naruto menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Mereka berhadapan dengan jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang dekat.

'Sial. Sialaaan.' Jantung Naruto berdebar sangat kencang sekarang.

"Sialan kau temee!"

 **Buak..**

Pukulan Naruto cukup keras mengenai rahang Sasuke sampai sudut bibir sang empu berdarah.

'Apa-apaan Naruto itu memukulnya dengan tiba-tiba kemudian lari begitu saja.' Sebentar anak itu tampak manis, sebentar menjadi liar, dan tidak dapat Sasuke prediksi. Sasuke benci itu, Sasuke benci pada hal-hal yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia prediksi di dalam otak jeniusnya. Sasuke benci si pirang berisik itu, tapi Sasuke tak bisa memalingkan mata darinya.

'Sialan.' Seringai Sasuke.

Ngomong-ngomong, pukulan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan. Ia akui kekuatan Naruto memang "berbeda" dengan manusia biasa. Sasuke memperlebar seringainya menjadi tawa maniak.

"Naruto kau menarik, kau harus jadi milikku." Ucap sasuke tak waras.

###

Disudut koridor yang lain Naruto semakin merutuki kesialan hari ini.

'Sialan sialan sialan,' gumamnya terus menerus. Naruto hanya pemuda polos yang

kalau dalam sehari ia mendapat begitu banyak kejutan cinta dari Konan dan Sasuke ia bisa gila. Eh? Sasuke? Sejak kapan ia mengartikan tindakan sasuke tadi sebagai kejutan cinta.

'Tidak tidak tidak,' teriak Naruto frustrasi. Ia harus menormalkan isi kepalanya, Naruto harus melihat _oppai_ banyak-banyak. Ya, ia sebaiknya bolos saja. Persetan dengan sekolah hari ini, kewarasannya harus tetap dipertahankan agar tetap normal.

Tanpa Naruto sadari sedari tadi ada sepasang manik berkaca-kaca mengamati tiap adegan yang dilakukan pemuda _onyx_ dan _blonde_. Astaga, gadis bersurai biru itu tidak menyangka akan mendapat _fanservice_ secara live hari ini. Hidungnya mulai mimisan tapi bibirnya terukir senyum lebar.

###

Esoknya, Konan segera mendeklarasikan berdirinya sebuah klub baru. Klub itu digadang-gadangkan mengalahkan _host club_ milik Yahiko. Banyak murid perempuan yang bergabung, dan yang Naruto heran ada juga cowok ikut, Gaara. Apa pula tingkah anak itu. Di depan ruang klub baru mereka, Konan bersiap memotong pita yang disisi kanan kirinya dihias rangkaian bunga -heboh. Ramai siswa menonton, termasuk Naruto dan _Akatsuki_ yang _leader_ -nya mendengus sebal. Untung urusannya dengan klub _emsi_ itu bisa selesai, meski dangan tindakan ekstrem Sasuke sih, Naruto merasa cukup berhutang.

"Ehm… ehm… " Konan mengambil suara, bersiap membuka pidatonya.

"Hari ini aku akan meresmikan sebuah klub yang akan mencetak sejarah di Meiji Gakuen." Siswa-siswa bertepuk riuh. Konan mengangkat tangan kirinya, instruksi agar penonton tenang.

"Aku mendapat inspirasi membuat klub ini setelah melihat kejadian yang mencerahkan pikiranku." Entah kenapa Naruto merasa saat itu Konan berkedip genit padanya yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah, dengan ini…"

 **crasss**

Pita terpotong "…klub _fujodanshi_ aku nyatakan dibuka!" Seluruh anggota klub tersebut bertepuk ramai, anehnya raut mereka seolah membuat ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

 _See_? Meiji Gakuen yang termashur itu terlalu longgar dalam hal perizinan sebuah klub. Sampai klub aneh dapat beternak subur disini. Ha-ah… Naruto menghela napas pasrah-lagi-

###

 _-Kurasa kau tidak akan sanggup kalau di posisiku sekarang_.- Naruto memijit pelipisnya lelah kemudian menekan tombol **SEND**.

Terdengar bunyi **'ping'** dari ponselnya, pesan balasan.

 _ **-Hahaha… itu deritamu, kau kan selalu mengundang masalah dengan pantatmu yang seksi! LOL-**_ Naruto yakin si pengirim pesan sedang tertawa terbahak sekarang.

 _-sialan kau!-_ pencet **REPLY**

 _ **-ngomong-ngomong, apa aku harus menyusulmu *eh-**_

Naruto bergidik ngeri membaca pesan terakhir. Semoga itu hanya bercanda. Karena kalau benar maka masalah akan lebih rumit lagi.

 **-bersambung-**

Ah hahahahahaha… terimakasih atas review dan favoritenya teman-teman. Sungguh saya merasa tersanjung, sebelumnya saya mohon maaf karena tidak dapat membalas pesan satu-persatu.

Eh kok jadi resmi begini?

Ha-ah… jadi saya sudah masuk skripsi jadi mau tidak mau menulis fanfic menjadi ajang saya belajar menulis dengan baik wkwkwk. Saya sekali lagi mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya dan mohon doa agar skripsinya lancar hehe… akhir kataaaa… sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaa….


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh Shit! My Classmate Is…**

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Humor, Friendship,

Drabble, Hints Sho-Ai

Pairing: Sasuke X Naruto

Rate: T

Perhatian:

Characters OOC. Banyak istilah khas Indonesia dibanding Naruto-nya. Konoha keIndonesia-Indonesiaan. Fic ini hanya fiksi belaka, segala isinya tidak perlu diambil hati. Enjoy.

 **~ringo~**

Oh shit! My classmate is…

 **PLOT HOLE! PLOT HOLE EVERYWHERE… MAAFKAN T_T**

"talk"

'mind'

 **Chapter 04**

 **Oh Shit! My Classmate Is A Cosplayer!**

Sudah beberapa hari ini kondisi fisik si ninja kece yang tengah menyamar sebagai siswa SMA menurun. Meriang, begitu istilahnya. Ia bahkan sampai izin dua hari dari sekolah. Berkah sih, tapi kalau bolos harus ia barter dengan sakit panas dingin, kepala berdenyut, dan ingus yang mengalir deras lewat hidung tiap bersin. Ia rasa sungguh tak setimpal, kawan. Dan sebagai seorang insan ciptaan tuhan yang butuh kasih sayang dikala sakit, Naruto pun ingin berkeluh kesah dengan hokagenya di Konoha sana. Apalah daya, Naruto tidak mungkin bisa curhat. Kesempatan bertemu hokage hanya berjalan sepihak seumur hidup Naruto. Sepanjang yang ia ingat ia hanya akan dipanggil kalau mendapat misi atau melakukan kesalahan. Miris. Kondisi Naruto kini tak ubahnya hanya sebagai pegawai rendahan dengan bos yang galak.

Daripada terus merutuki nasib Naruto berinisiatif melakukan hal lain, sesuatu yang lebih produktif dan berfaedah, malas-malasan misalnya. Segera Naruto memencet remote televisi menggunakan kaki, terlalu malas untuk sekadar bangun. Ah kok rasa-rasanya Naruto jadi mirip shikamaru ya? Biarlah. Suara kakak-kakak penyiar berita langsung terdengar begitu televisi di apartemennya menyala.

Naruto bisa saja keluar berjalan-jalan untuk membantu menurunkan pilegnya tetapi tanggal merah adalah waktu yang harus diwaspadai. Banyak ranjau-ranjau anak ABG yang berpacaran di sekitaran kota. Kostum mereka kurang lebih sama: si cowok dengan jaket jeans dan si cewek dengan baju bergambar pisang-pisang. Menyebalkan. Mana bisa Naruto mengotori matanya dengan pemandangan yang seperti itu? Ah tidak tidak. Naruto juga tidak iri, untuk apa iri terhadap sesuatu yang mustahil. Mustahil karena Naruto jomblo-

-kronis.

Menurut definisi, penyakit kronik merupakan suatu kondisi sakit terus-menerus lebih dari 6 bulan, atau kondisi penyakit yang tidak dapat diprediksi kapan dapat disembuhkan. Suara merdu kakak-kakak penyiar televisi menjabarkan definisi dari penyakit kronik. Tepat saat Naruto tengah meratapi kejombloannya yang menahun. Sudah barang pasti lebih dari 6 bulan.

"Menyebalkan pakai pas begitu!" gerutu Naruto masih pada kakak-kakak penyiar berita di televisi sebelum mematikan benda kotak itu karena kesal.

 **Diagnosa penyakit nomor satu: Jomblo kronis yang berhubungan dengan ketunadayaan mencari pasangan etiologi sekunder wajah yang terlalu cantik (untuk standar laki-laki)**

….

Satu jam lebih berguling-guling membuat Naruto merasa sudah cukup baikan. Tidak menggigil dan ingusan lagi, hanya saja Kami-sama sangat senang dengan wajah tampan si blonde ini sampai ia menghibahkan satu cobaan lagi. Radang tenggorokan, suara cempreng yang biasa berdengung itu mati total. Naruto sempat panik dengan kondisi suaranya, menginyat Kyuubi biasanya memberikan chakra yang tumpah-tumpah pada Naruto. Tapi sepertinya kali ini Kyuubi sedang ngaso dan membiarkan imun Naruto sendiri yang bekerja. Ha-ah… Naruto menghela napas prihatin, ia harus cepat sembuh. Agar bisa segera menyelesaikan misi. Agar bisa cepat pulang dan makan ramen Ichiraku.

…

Radang tenggorokan membuat hari-hari Naruto menjadi dua kali lebih rumit dari biasanya. Ia yang biasa makan ramen dengan es teh kini harus beralih menu menjadi ramen dengan es teh tanpa es. You know? Ramen yang pedas dan asapnya mengepul karena panas itu enak disantap bersama es bukan dengan minuman hangat.

Ha-ah… Naruto menghela napas pasrah. Oke, seperti ritual jomblo lainnya, pada hari ini, hari Minggu nan sakral akan Naruto habiskan berdua dengan laptop tercinta, oh mungkin bertiga dengan secangkir kopi pahit. Nikmat. Ia akan berselancar ria di sosmed dan mengutuk siapa saja di luar sana yang tengan berkencan.

Khukhukhu…

Naruto tersenyum nista.

 **Dddrrrtt…drt…drt…**

Lamunan Naruto terpotong ketika ponselnya bergetar. Naruto tidak menyangka akan mendapat SMS Minggu-Minggu begini, siapa juga ya yang mau memberi dia SMS? Secara nomor ponselnya termasuk jarang dibagikan, ia ninja perantauan ingat? Naruto mulai menduga-duga. Err… apa tukang takoyaki di konoha yang sering ia hutangi menelpon sampai Tokyo ya? Naruto bergidik ngeri, ia sambar ponsel hitam bercase oranye itu cepat dan menekan beberapa tombol di layar.

 **From: Gaara**

 **4/1/20xx**

 **08.15**

'Ohayou Naruto-kun. Gomen mengganggu pagi-pagi. Apa kau mau menemaniku ke acara Anime Fest hari ini?'

 **Fiuuhh….**

Naruto menghela napas lega, untunglah yang yang SMS bukang tukang takoyaki dan tukang-tukang lainnya yang menagih hutang. Merasa tidak ada kerjaan, pemuda beriris lautan tersebut tertarik dengan ajakan temannya. Keluar sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Daripada hanya tiduran merutuki nasib. Kalau diam begini kan Naruto jadi ingat-ingat kejadian kemarin kemarin.

Tepatnya dua hari yang lalu, ketika Konan-senpai menembaknya tapi sampai detik ini tidak ada kabar lebih lanjut. Mungkin Konan-senpai sudah lupa, atau mungkin memang dirinya sudah ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh dengan Sakura. Lanjut Naruto berkhayal. Ngomong-ngomong soal berkhayal, kepalang tanggung jika Naruto tidak ingat kejadian dengan Sasuke di ruang host club, seperti baru satu jam yang lalu Naruto ingat bagaimana Sasuke menolongnya dan memberikan perasaan aneh pada perutnya.

Suka?

Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin, Sasuke itu laki-laki. Lebih tepatnya laki-laki yang mengganggu misinya sebagai ninja profesional. Jadi, yang benar perasaan aneh di perutnya yang mendadak juga dirasakan ninja itu detik ini adalah alergi. Tidak lebih tidak kurang, eh- mungkin lebih.

Ya, alergi akut.

 **Diagnosa penyakit nomor dua: Gelenyar aneh di perut yang berhubungan dengan alergi** **et causa** **dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke**.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya keras, akhir-akhir ini otaknya sering ngelantur. Sempat terbersit kalau otaknya yang pas-pasan dan suka ngelantur adalah akibat dulu sering dipukul dengan benda tumpul. Hm- di lain kesempatan kalau Naruto bertemu orang itu, ia akan minta pertanggung jawaban. Pikir Naruto menggebu-gebu.

Usai bermonolog dengan otaknya pemuda pecinta warna orange itu mengalihkan netra pada ponsel.

'ah iya pesan Gaara belum dibalas.' Pikir Naruto

 **To: Gaara**

 **4/1/20xx**

 **08.20**

'Ohayou. Baiklah, mau bertemu jam berapa Gaara?'

 **From: Gaara**

 **4/1/20xx**

 **08.21**

'Jam 10 di stasiun. Aku tunggu.'

 **Slam…**

Naruto segera berlari ke kamar mandi, bersiap-siap setampan mungkin. Oh ayolah, apa kalian tidak tahu apa isi anime fest? Tentu saja akan ada banyak makanan, komik, souvenir dan yang pasti gadis gadis dari yang moe sampai yang badass. Naruto hampir mimisan memikirkan hal nista terakhir. Untuk urusan anime, Konoha tidak kalah maju dengan Tokyo, jadi sudah barang pasti Naruto tahu dengan isi anime fest. Hanya saja, ia jarang mendatangi acara semacam itu. Pekerjaan dan sebagian besar warga Konoha tidak terlalu mendukung.

Naruto mencoba fokus. Bukan saatnya mengingat-ingat hal tidak menyenangkan. Mumpung sedang di luar Konoha, yang artinya tidak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya Naruto Uzumaki itu maka, Naruto Uzumaki akan menikmati anime fest dengan sekuat tenaga. Pemuda bersurai pirang meninju udara.

….

 **Anime Fest. 11.35**

Sebenarnya acara hari ini akan sangat menyenangkan, ada banyak stand makanan, mainan dan cewek-cewek. Tapi, Naruto melupakan satu hal. Suaranya sedang hilang, kalau ia memaksa berbicara maka yang terdengar adalah suara 'kresek-kresek' tidak jelas, macam radio yang tidak disetel pada frekuensi yang benar. Mengganggu pendengaran, ia tahu itu. Makanya, atas saran Gaara dengan terpaksa hari ini ia berkomunikasi dengan menuliskannya pada I pad yang dipinjamkan si panda itu.

Ha-ah… Naruto menunduk pasrah, rasanya akan sulit menggoda cewek kalau harus menulis di I pad dan memaksa cewek itu membacanya. Bisa-bisa ia dikira seorang maniak yang akan mencuri-curi foto dada cewek. Naruto kecewa.

"Kau kenapa Naruto kun? Tampak tak bersemangat hari ini?" Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya memfoto berbagai sudut di acara itu dan memandang temannya yang mengeluarkan aura gelap.

'Tidak apa-apa, hanya cuaca hari ini sangat panas.' tertulis di I pad.

Yeah, Naruto berbohong, cuaca sekarang cerah dengan sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu terik dan angin yang sesekali berhembus.

"Kukira kau bosan, karena menemaniku jalan-jalan sejak tadi." Ucap Sabaku Gaara sedikit kecewa.

Naruto cepat menggerakan tangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sebagai kode kalau ucapan Gaara tadi salah. Ia tidak bosan, hanya ia kecewa karena gagal menggoda cewek -uh.

"Syukurlah, ne- Naruto kun mau melihat cosplay? Sepertinya disebelah sana acara cosu sudah mau dimulai"

Manik sapphire Naruto mendadak berbinar ceria. Oh yeah, ini yang ditunggu-tunggu. Pameran cewek seksi dengan baju anime favoritenya. Beuh… si pirang menahan mimisan. Yang Naruto baca dari pamflet acara, ada banyak cosplayer-cosplayer kece yang akan ikut meramaikan, termasuk favoritenya. DD-chan, yang hari ini –menurut pamflet- akan memakai kostum Asuka dari anime Sword Art Offline. Surgaaa….

Naruto berlari semangat sampai meninggalkan Gaara yang memandangnya dengan gumaman tabah.

"Naruto-kun itu kekanakan sekali."

….

Meski tidak bersuara, tapi dilihat dari bibir Naruto yang terus membentuk huruf 'o' bisa Gaara tangkap kalau si pirang di sampingnya sangat kagum. Di sepanjang hall gedung yang digunakan untuk Anime Fest dan melebar sampai pelatarannya beratus-ratus cosplayer tumpah ruah. Berbagai kostum, dari genre anime yang berbeda, humor sampai gore. Dari karakter yang moe sampai yang iseng berkostum monster. Semua ada. Lensa kamera DSLR Gaara mengabadikan setiap momen yang ada, terutama momen dua cosplayer cowok yang menampilkan pose intim tertentu. Tidak pernah Gaara lewatkan. Naruto tidak menangkap yang menarik dari obesesi Gaara. Atau mungkin belum.

Sekejap Gaara tidak memperhatikan Naruto dan pemuda pirang hiperaktif itu sudah hilang dari pandangan. Gaara tidak bisa mengabaikan temannya dan memilih memfoto objek 'menarik', bisa gawat kalau temannya itu melakukan hal aneh-aneh. Benar saja apa kata Gaara, Naruto sudah tidak ada di hall, pemuda kelewat manis itu sudah ada di pelataran bersama seorang cosplayer berkostum Asuka yang menatap bingung. Pasti ia tidak mengerti karena Naruto seperti orang gagap sekarang dan pasti Naruto lupa kalau ia hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan tulisan.

Gaara berjalan mendekat dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya, mengehentikannya dari usaha berbicara namun hanya menghasilkan 'ah-uh-ah-uh'.

Naruto baru tersadar, ia nyengir kuda pada sahabatnya itu.

"Deidara-nii san hari ini ikut cosu juga?"

Pertanyaan berintonasi standar Gaara membuat Naruto mematung seketika. Apa? Ia tidak salah dengar? Gaara memanggil DD-chan denga nama Deidara? Si pirang yang jago bikin hasta karya dari tanah liat di kelasnya. Ah- ia pasti salah dengar. DD-chan itu kan seorang cewek, seksi, cantik pula. No no no… ia pasti salah dengar.

"Hohoho… seperti biasa Gaa-chan pasti dapat mengenaliku". Sosok Asuka di depannya berkedip genit pada Gaara. Naruto mendadak horror. HELL NO! cosplayer seksi berdada besar yang selalu dipujanya adalah seorang cowok! Terlebih lagi, ia teman sekelasnya! Berat, memori internal kepala Naruto tidak kuat mencernanya. Naruto hanya bisa mematung dengan ekspresi shock.

"Naru-chan tidak mengenaliku ya?" Deidara berkata manis dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis.

 **Drrtt…drt…**

Suara ponsel bergetar, Deidara, cosplayer profesional yang terkenal itu mendengus sebal setelah membaca sebuah pesan.

"Ada apa dei nii-san?" Gaara menatap khawatir dengan reaksi teman sekaligus senpainya di klub bela diri.

"Rekan cosu ku tiba-tiba sakit dan tidak bisa datang kesini. Padahal kami sudah mendaftar sebagai peserta couple." Deidara mendadak murung.

"Apa tidak bisa dibatalkan atau mencari pengganti?" Gaara mencoba mencari solusi. Memang tidak enak sih kalau berada di posisi Deidara sekarang. Registrasi untuk mendaftar cosplay tidaklah murah, belum lagi biaya dan persiapan untuk kostum. Wajar kalau Deidara tampak pusing.

Deidara menggeleng. "Entahlah dengan pengganti temanku itu. Kalau aku menghubungi orang lain pasti orang itu butuh waktu lama untuk sampai dan postur tubuhnya juga tidak pasti pas dengan kostum." Pemuda cantik itu berpikir keras.

 **Tingg…**

Asuka jejadian mendapat mendapat ide, ia arahkan biru miliknya pada sosok yang sedari tadi masih berdiri shock. Merasa Deidara memandang satu objek, Gaara pun mengikuti mengarahkan matanya pada orang tersebut.

"Naruto." kedua pemuda itu tersenyum misterius.

….

Gila! Ini gila! Baru saja ia terkejut karena DD-chan, idolanya adalah seorang cowok, dan sekarang ia mendapat kejutan lagi. Lebih dari serangan 100 shuriken.

Ia, uzumaki Naruto, cowok tulen, ninja kece, mengenakan kostum berwarna biru khas tokoh anime Vocaliod, Hatsune Miki. See! Dua temannya sudah gila memaksanya memakai kostum nista itu, sebagai catatan: MIKI ITU CEWEK! Dan -ah! Naruto sibuk menghalau dua temannya yang sedang memasangkan wig biru twintail. Andai ia sedang tidak serak pasti teriakan Naruto sekarang sudah seperti orang kesurupan.

"Kumohon Naru-chan. Bantu aku kali ini saja?" Deidara memberi puppy eyes dengan tangannya menginvasi kepala Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Tidak setuju.

"Iya Naruto-kun, kau tidak kasihan pada Dei-nii. Ia sudah bersusah payah mempersiapkan acara ini."

Naruto masih menggeleng.

"Kalau kau mau, nanti aku kenalkan pada cosplayer terkenal lain."

Naruto tampak berpikir

"Mereka yang asli, dan bukan trap sepertiku." Deidara menyeringai.

Naruto mengangguk cepat. See! Bagaimana Naruto sangat mudah dibujuk hanya dengan tangan Deidara menggambarkan lekuk tubuh wanita.

….

Demi celana dalam Jiraiya, wajah Naruto merah sekali kali ini. Ia yang sudah bertransformasi sempurna menjadi sosok Miki, berjalan canggung mendekati tempat penjurian. Walaupun berjalan berdua dengan Deidara, gugupnya masih setinggi gunung. Ini kali pertama iya cosplay di depan umum pula. Sebenarnya kalau dirasa-rasa cosplay mirip henge sih tapi entah kenapa Naruto tetap deg-degan.

"Tenang Naru-chan. Kau terlihat cantik kok."

Hell. Cantik kepalamu! Naruto medelik. Bukan kalimat itu yang ia harapkan. Akhirnya dengan langkah ikhlas tak ikhlas dua cewek jejadian itu sudah berdiri di hadapan juri. Mereka melakukan pose-pose yang-, Naruto bersumpah ia menyesal melakukannya, -imut. Deidara mengajarinya sebentar di belakang panggung. Diantara penonton, iris biru Naruto menangkap sosok yang tidak asing, yang paling tidak ingin Naruto temui saat ini dan di kemudian hari. Uchiha Sasuke, dengan topi dan kacamata, mungkin agar tidak dikenali tapi tetap saja Naruto langsung tahu. Semoga saja Sasuke tidak sadar kalau Naruto sedang tampil. Ah sepertinya tidak, dandanan Deidara mantap kok! Bela Naruto menenangkan diri. Kemudian tampak juga Gaara diantara kerumunan penonton yang sibuk mengambil foto. Pemuda berambut magenta itu mengangkat jempol sebagai tanda kalau mereka bagus.

Sebenarnya ingin ia cekik pemuda itu, kenapa bukan dia yang memakai kostum. Toh, Gaara tidak seberapa tinggi dibanding Naruto. Tiba saat pose terakhir, Deidara memberi kode dan Naruto mengangguk pasrah. Penonton berteriak antusias saat Deidara memainkan sword utility si Asuka dan Naruto yang berpose seolah menyanyi dengan satu tangan memegang mikrofon dan satu tangan lagi menunjuk arah penonton. Oh, jangan lupakan matanya yang mengerling genit.

Iuwww….

Menjijikan. Demi cosplayer berdada besar, Naruto baru saja memutus urat malunya.

Jika Naruto merasa malu setengah mati, maka Sasuke entah kenapa merasa berdebar-debar setengah mati melihat cosplayer Miki itu. Apa dia jatuh cinta lagi? Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa berdebar-debar seperti ini masuk dalam kategori selingkuh? Ah Sasuke rasa tidak. Jadi, daripada rugi Sasuke memilih menikmati baik-baik cosplayer didepannya dan difoto juga pastinya.

Manik obsidian Sasuke berbinar senang mengamati hasil fotonya, bahkan diam –diam semburat pink tipis memenuhi pipi pemuda dari keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Datang ke anime fest yang tidak Uchiha sekali? Ia tidak peduli. Andai Sasuke tahu jika sosok yang sedang ia kagumi adalah tidak lain Naruto sendiri. Pasti sasuke akan cengo ditempat.

"cu…cu…cuteee!" sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, hari ini ia mendapat idola cosu baru, tapi siapa ya? Anehnya cosplayer Miki itu tampak tidak asing? Oh lebih baik ia baca artikel tentang mereka berdua saja di majalah edisi besok.

Siapa sangka jika Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang fanboy cosplayer dan seorang assassin.

….

Sudah hampir seminggu berlalu tapi masih ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan Naruto, ia berangkat ke sekolah dengan menggunakan jumper tebal dan kacamata hitam. Belum lagi cara berjalannya yang mengendap-endap, sungguh mencurigakan. Naruto masih shock dengan tindakannya kemarin dulu. Menjadi cosplayer dadakan, cewek pula. Meski dibilang tidak mirip berkali-kali oleh Deidara dan Gaara. Tapi, saat ia melihat fotonya yang sudah jadi ia yakin seratus persen kondisnya sekarang mirip Superman dengan dan atau tanpa kacamata. Hanya orang dungu yang bilang kalau Clark Kent dan Superman adalah orang berbeda.

"Hai Naruto!" sapaan Gaara mengejutkan si pirang.

"Ssst! Jangan menarik perhatian. Ayo cepat masuk." Naruto menarik Gaara memasuki kelas.

"Naruto-kun masih khawatir orang-orang akan mengenalimu?" Gaara bertanya polos, ingin Naruto geplak kepala anak autis anime ini.

"JELAS LAH! Mau dikemanakan wajahku yang ganteng ini kalau sampai ada yang tahu aku jadi COSPLAYER CEWEK! CEWEK GAARA!" Naruto berteriak tertahan kemudian pundung di tempat duduknya.

"Tenanglah, foto-foto Anime Fest dijual terbatas kok dan Naruto-kun tidak akan dikenali" Gaara tersenyum canggung sambil tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu.

'Malang kau nak' batin Gaara.

"Pagi semua!" Deidara berteriak di depan kelas. Ia tersenyum sumringah dengan sebuah benda ia tenteng di tangan. Kontan tindakannya membuat seisi kelas menatap sosok ceria tersebut. Tanpa terkecuali sasuke. Diam diam dia selalu menantikan informasi dari Deidara, informan cosplayer nomor satu langganannya.

"Lihat! Aku menang lomba cosplayer lagi! Dan aku jadi sampul utama di majalah~!" Deidara mengangkat majalah tinggi-tinggi. Sebagian besar penduduk kelas tertarik dan mengampiri si pemuda dengan gaya rambut ponytail itu, penasaran dengan kostum apa lagi yang membuat si crossdresser ini terus menang.

Tanpa diketahui sosok berjumper abu-abu yang pundung di pojokan jatuh seketika dari kursi. Ia tidak tahan dengan beban hidup yang teralu berat.

'Kenapa tidak ada yang bilang kalau Deidara itu crossdresser, tidak! DD-chan!'

'Oh kami-sama'

 **Ckriikk…**

Gaara mengabadikan momen depresi sahabatnya dengan kamera pocket.

"Naruto kau imut." seru Gaara sambil tersenyum.

'Imut kepalamu! Dasar teman tidak setia kawan!' Naruto membatin.

….

"Apa di konoha koneksi internet masih lambat?" Sosok Naruto terlihat dari kotak kecil di sisi kiri.

Sosok yang terpajang dengan ukuran lebih besar di layar laptop Naruto mengangguk bingung. Mereka sedang ber-video streaming.

'syukurlah~ berarti ia tidak bisa mencari sesuatu di internet tentang **cosplay** nista kemarin' Naruto menarik napas lega sembari membatin kalimat tersebut.

"Ada apa sih?" sosok berambut merah itu bertanya curiga.

"Uh… oh … itu… bukan apa-apa." Crap! Naruto gugup setengah mati, dihadapannya ada orang yang paling ia segani dalan urusan pernistaan diri, sarkasme terstruktur, dan pengumpatan sistematis.

"Kau tidak berbohong pada **saudaramu** kan na-ru-to?" Manik crimson pemuda di layar menatap lurus sapphire Naruto.

'mati aku.'

-Bersambung-

Oho… senang sekali bisa melanjutkan fic hehe…. Saya selama ini kemana saja ya? Hahaha entahlah, terimakasih bagi yang masih bersedia membaca dan mereview fic saya, saya sungguh terharu T_T

Terimakasih atas dukungannya pada fic seiklasnya ini. Saya senang ada yang membaca dan saya juga senang karena saya sudah wisuda yeay!. Ini sudah tahun kelima saya di dunia perfanfikan. Ceileeeh. Padahal Cuma jadi silent reader -_-

Ah pokoknya saya bahagia, saya juga menulis hanya untuk hiburan semata, jadi mohon maaf jika alur berantakan, bahasa tidak jelas, dan pokoknya tidak sesuai dengan pembaca weh hehe. Intinya saya mohon maaf *bow

Silakan dukung saya dengan terus membaca dan memberi saran dengan REVIEW :D

Eh ffn sekarang sepi ya? *hzzz kemana aja dari kemaren?

Hehe


End file.
